


Punto final

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gore, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alejarse de Kuroko no es una opción. Kagami hará hasta lo imposible para permanecer juntos, pero el precio a pagar puede ser muy alto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punto final

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Cadiie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Cadiie).



> Este fanfic lo subí bajo el seudónimo de ShittoKuro. Es completamente de mi autoría.

Levantó la palma del pelirrojo, en los nudillos había sangre seca y pequeños raspones a todo lo largo y ancho de los dedos. Los ojos de Kuroko fueron subiendo perdiéndose entre la ropa desgarrada, los moretones sobre la piel canela, el insistente riachuelo de sangre que nacía en su hombro lastimado, la sangre de los labios tiñendo los dientes blancos, la hinchazón del pómulo, los ojos tan iguales y distintos a la vez. Era Kagami quien estaba parado frente a él y a la vez era alguien completamente distinto.  
Le daba miedo, le atraía. No quería estar con alguien así, le aterraba al punto de paralizarlo. Pero era más desgarrador alejarse de él, ya no sentir su calor ni sus caricias, ya no tocarlo ni escuchar su voz.  
Prefería morir antes que eso.  
Y el miedo continuó a partes iguales que el deseo de permanecer juntos; el dolor se hizo insoportable de la misma manera que la realidad se abría paso en su mente. Sabía qué hacer para seguir al lado de Kagami, deseaba hacerlo y se aterraba de ello  
«No dejaré que estés solo. Quiero estar contigo a dónde sea que vayas»  
Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de escuchar cómo abrían la puerta y sus amigos entraban para horrorizarse con el intenso rojo que bañaba las baldosas y el permanente frío en el cadáver que yacía en el suelo.  
—¡Aominecchi! —gritó Kise corriendo al lado del cuerpo inerte.

XXXXXXXXXX

La mordida fue bestial. El sabor a óxido en su boca le provocó una oleada de náuseas, pero eso no importaba; jaló los cabellos lilas sintiendo cómo se desprendían del cuero cabelludo, escuchó un alarido y sonrió aún con el pedazo de carne en la boca, había ganado. Logró tumbar al enorme joven, se acuclilló encima de su pecho utilizando las rodillas para paralizarlo de los brazos y golpeó el rostro. Su puño impacto de tal manera y tantas veces que la sangre de sus propias heridas hechas al romper los huesos se combinó con la masa deforme de piel y carne. Respiraba demasiado profundo cuando puso fin al movimiento de su puño; la adrenalina seguía corriendo por sus venas y lo hacía sentirse poderoso, fuerte, único, el más grande, el mejor… levantó al cabeza observando el resultado de sus actos: sangre, cuerpos, un desorden nacido desde lo más profundo de su desesperación. Regresó la mirada abajo al momento de escuchar el gorgojeo de una lastimera respiración; burbujas carmesí se arremolinaban en lo que suponía eran lo conductos nasales. Llevó las manos al cuello, apretó, con fuerza siguió apretando, un instante, unos segundos, un minuto… las burbujas desaparecieron.  
Se levantó, caminó a paso rápido y pateó el cuerpo que tenía más cerca, el que desencadenó toda la desesperación; la sangre era difícil de diferenciar en la piel tan morena, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el cuerpo terminó seco al escapársele la vida por la enorme separación entre el cuello y la cabeza. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al rubio que mantenía la cabeza en un ángulo imposible; se carcajeó al recordar como se había caído, su expresión entre asombro y terror se combinaban de magistral manera con el dorado de sus ojos tan vacío, profundo, tan hondo esclavizado a las faldas de la muerte para toda la eternidad. Caminó un poco más llegando a la piscina, el agua de un suave y hermoso color rosa dejaba entrever en el fondo los anteojos que yacían inmóviles mientras el cuerpo que flotaba de espalda se movía con elegante armonía entre las ondas líquidas.  
La sonrisa de Kagami desapareció al recordar que no veía por ningún lado a su amado Kuroko y al otro pelirrojo. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Escondiéndose? Corrió a lo largo de la mansión gritando el nombre de su amado, con tal ansiedad que retumbaban por todos los rincones de esas paredes; su eco era aun vacío que lo agobiaba con cada segundo sin saber de Kuroko. La adrenalina seguía corriendo evolucionando a una combinación de coraje y miedo; ya no se sentía poderoso, ahora más parecía un cachorro asustado tratando de encontrar a su dueño.  
El estruendo de un disparo detuvo su búsqueda, la pesadez de un vacío opresivo y sofocante llenó su estómago; toda su energía viajó a sus piernas que corrieron sin importarle el lacerante ardor del cansancio en los músculos. Necesitaba llegar a ese llamado, a la señal que su querido Kuroko le había dado.  
Llegó al dormitorio principal y lo primero que vio fue el cañón de una pistola apuntándole directamente. Kagami tragó saliva y se acercó a quien lo amenazaba, no le importaba morir en ese momento si era Kuroko quien jalaba el gatillo. Antes de llegar con el peliceleste giró su cabeza a la cama: entre las sábanas blancas e impolutas desfilaban riachuelos granate dibujando caminos de insana libertad mientras que los ojos bicolores se cerraban por última vez.  
—Akashi-kun quería alearme de ti, Kagami-kun. —La suave y serena voz de Kuroko captó su atención; su expresión era seria, pero la pistola temblaba en sus manos.  
—También los demás, pero ahora ya no están —contestó el pelirrojo, su palma cubrió el cañón, los dedos de Kuroko se aferraron más fuerte al arma.  
—He matado a Akashi-kun —dijo y por primera vez Kagami observó una pequeña duda en sus ojos, un miedo que le rompió el corazón—. Todos están muertos menos nosotros…  
—Kuroko —lo llamó en una exhalación. Con rápidos movimientos jaló la pistola para acercar el pequeño cuerpo hacía sí y estrecharlo entre sus brazos—. Ellos no lo entendían, querían separarnos.  
—Todos están muertos… —repitió sobre el pecho de Kagami, sus ojos azules se posaron en el cadáver de la cama. Al notarlo el pelirrojo le cubrió el rostro y lo obligó a salir de la habitación.  
Todo era silencio, ni un solo ruido, ni sus pisadas que eran amortiguadas por la alfombra. Kagami temblaba, Kuroko también; la adrenalina los hacía moverse, caminar y sobretodo no pensar en la enorme mancha roja que dejaron en la habitación principal o la desesperación que acontecía en la parte trasera de la mansión, pero sus cuerpos temblaban, reaccionaron inconscientemente.  
Kagami se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo; el silencio era abrumador, sin embargo la tristeza de Kuroko le parecía una tortura.  
—¿Kuroko? —habló sin saber qué decir porque no había palabras que pudieran darle consuelo, porque las frases prefabricadas sólo lo lastimarían más.  
—Estoy a tu lado Kagami-kun, ahora estamos juntos —dijo Kuroko entre lágrimas y una voz incapaz de soportar la serenidad que resguardaba su rostro. El pelirrojo dejó caer los hombros, incluso en ese momento Kuroko era capaz de brindarle la fuerza que él no poseía; lo abrazó a mitad del pasillo.  
—Lo siento, Kuroko, no quería que te vieras involucrado, pero… —separó su cuerpo la distancia suficiente para tomar el rostro de su amante entre las manos, sonrió lánguidamente—. Me siento feliz de saber que estás dispuesto a estar conmigo, ahora y en el infierno.  
Kuroko llevó una mano a los labios del pelirrojo, justo donde la costra de sangre coagulada se agrietaba cuando Kagami movía los labios, ahora que podía comprender las pesadas sensaciones acabadas de conocer supo que Kagami no hubiera podido hacerlo solo, con el tiempo lo hubiera perdido y en el proceso también se hubiera perdido él. Se acercó a lamer la piel rosa por los restos de sangre que aún quedaban; quería limpiar a Kagami de toda mancha que opacara su luz, él debería de llevar ese peso, ser el manchado, el culpable, el pilar de la situación. Si no podía lograrlo deseaba ser el más sucio, el marcado con una huella imborrable.   
—Kuroko, no hagas eso —Kagami trató de detener la insistente lengua que viajaba sobre sus labios, alrededor de ellos, dentro de la boca. Sabía a sangre, sabía que Kuroko, sabía a sí mismo.  
Taiga soltó un gruñido al sentir que su amante se aferró a su espalda, no era el momento ni el lugar. ¡Joder! Tenían los cadáveres de sus amigos tan cerca; si se concentraba podía oler el aroma a óxido de los cuerpos abiertos, a heces y orina por la falta de funciones fisiológicas, y sin lugar a dudas el olor a muerte: seca, fría y desesperante, un aroma dulzón, tan nauseabundo y delirante como atrayente y misterioso. Jadeó un poco más alto cuando la pelvis de Kuroko se restregó sin consideración alguna en su muslo; trató de concentrarse en el sonido de la tela crujir, sus respiraciones cada vez más aceleradas, los jadeos que daban o lo que parecían los murmullos de Kuroko decir su nombre; eso era mucho mejor, algo tranquilizante que le hacían olvidar los recuerdos de los gorgojeos de Aomine al tratar de respirar con el cuello cercenado, el crujir de la nuca de Kise, los intentos fallidos de Midorima para seguir a flote y la burbujeante respiración de Murasakibara al ser ahorcado hasta el punto de la muerte. Sí, Kuroko era mucho mejor que eso, era suave e inmaculado, era su razón, el motivo suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo y terminar bañado en sangre. Se aferró a esa razón esperando que pudiera iluminar un poco el oscuro camino que se habían trazado; limpiar un mínimo el sendero que era su futuro y darles el descanso en el cual anhelaban vivir juntos.  
Kagami se recargó en la pared abrazando con fuerza y posesividad al peliceleste; poco a poco fue resbalando su cuerpo al suelo, la adrenalina que lo hizo sentirse poderoso y se convirtió en miedo de solo intentar suponer que había perdido a Kuroko, ahora se quemaba entre sensaciones cálidas y placenteras, placer que sabía a libertad.  
La profundidad del roce de sus lenguas se hizo más amplia, la fuerza del abrazo arrancaba suspiros conforme la piel se iba quedando al descubierto y tocando puntos sensibles, secretos que sólo ellos conocían; con más desesperación, con más rudeza, con las ansias de saborear un momento que antes siempre era prohibido, ahora sin cadenas que los ataban. Todo era igual y distinto a la vez; el calor era el mismo coronado de nuevas sensaciones, las caricias estrujaban la misma piel y carne creando espasmos que nacían en el mismo punto de siempre, pero que terminaban explotando en preciados repiqueteos suaves y dolorosos, insanos y decadentes, en una satisfacción que los hacía jadear, pedir mayor clemencia a un ser divino que los acogiera en una fantasía donde no hubiera cuerpos inertes, amistades rotas, vidas terminadas, sin culpa ni remordimiento, sin placer ni deseo… sólo ellos dos, un paraíso creado para ellos, una vida que les perteneciera y una libertad a base de deseos entre ellos.  
Pero no existía tal lugar.  
Había cadáveres, relaciones muertas, decisiones extremas, disfrute por ello; había oscuridad alrededor, veneno en el interior… ¡Pero qué importaba! Estaban juntos.  
Juntos.  
Pendiendo de un hilo la estabilidad de Kagami se ahogó en el mar azul de los ojos de Kuroko, peleando por salir a flote hasta que fue hundida y se perdió en lo más hondo e inalcanzable; su tumba se irguió en un lugar efímero mientras que el epitafio fue grabado a fuego inclemente con cada pequeña sonrisa y gemido que lograba descubrirle a su amante. Kagami Taiga se supo muerto.  
Besó con tal devoción a Kuroko intentando dejarlo sin aliento y así apoderarse hasta la última pizca del peliceleste. Lo desprendió de la sucia ropa que osaba cubrir tan magnífico cuerpo, pequeño y sencillo, nada delicado y perfecto en todos los aspectos. Lo tendió en el suelo, le abrió las piernas y dejó que su propio cuerpo danzara encima saboreando piel con piel recogiendo con la lengua la sal del cuello, la esencia misma de Kuroko, tratando de llegar más adentro usando los dientes, desesperado por tener todo de su amante, convulsionándolo de placer con burdas caricias, desapareciendo todo a su alrededor y llevando sus existencias a una patética ilusión.  
Kagami sintió el dolor de las uñas al clavarse en su espalda, gruñó ante el corto recorrido que hicieron dejando una estela escarlata tatuada en su piel; acarició por detrás de los muslos de Kuroko, los levantó y los dejó caer en sus hombros. De rodillas a merced del peliceleste lamió la base de la hombría subiendo con extrema dulzura, la punta de su lengua rompió una pequeña burbuja de preseminal. Los ojos de Kagami se deleitaron al ver cómo se enchinaba la piel y Kuroko arqueaba la espalda. Taiga se dejó tomar de los cabellos para bajar y meterse la carne que palpitaba con la caricia de sus labios, sabía salado, amargo, con el característico sabor de Kuroko. Succionó con fuerza, hundió las mejillas y subió, pero las caderas del peliceleste se alzaron volviendo a introducirse con fuerza en al boca de Taiga, más hondo, con brusquedad. Kuroko tomó el control bajo las órdenes de la satisfacción que el placer le daba hasta derramarse y regalarle a Kagami su esencia blanca y pegajosa como muchas otras veces había hecho.  
Pero no era suficiente, Kuroko necesitaba más. Más de ese placer, más de Kagami, más del amor que le profesaba. Lo quería todo, era su derecho, su recompensa, el regalo que el destino le daba por enamorarse de ese hombre, ir en contra de sus amigos, jalar el gatillo.  
Unió sus labios una vez más reconociendo su propio sabor en la boca de Kagami, lo estrechó entre sus brazos dejándose caer en el suelo al resguardo del peso de su amante, levantó las piernas para enroscarlas alrededor de la cintura de Kagami logrando que su perineo acariciara la dura virilidad de Taiga, onduló lo más que pudo la pelvis, movimientos indecentes que invitaban a adentrarse en su interior. Kagami se acomodó en las rodillas para sentarse sobre sus piernas, usando las uñas y, sin dejar mayor marca que un leve camino rojizo, recorrió toda la espalda de Kuroko hacia abajo donde masajeó las nalgas, apretó con fuerza, las separó con violencia para terminar con su dedo medio alrededor del esfínter delineando el aro de carne incitando a placeres mayores y deleitándose con los jadeos de impaciencia y gozo que Kuroko soltaba.  
—Kagami-kun…   
Taiga sonrió al escuchar las connotaciones tan discordes en Kuroko, se complacía al saber que sólo él era testigo de tan maravillosos jadeos, suaves susurros que resguardaban una pasión contenida esperando el momento exacto para estallar. Introdujo el primer dedo seguido de dos más y un grito que no supo distinguir si era de dolor o placer. Kuroko mordió la carne del cuello que tenía a la vista, muy cerca de la herida que había dejado de sangrar, lamió sobre los raspones, uso los dientes en los cardenales; trató de convertir el dolor físico de su amante en el placer que él podía, debía y deseaba brindarle, darle todo de sí y conocerlo hasta el más pequeño resquicio de agonía, placer, odio y desesperación.  
—Hazlo ya, Kagami-kun. Hazlo —susurró en su oído acomodando sus caderas para ser penetrado. Kagami sacó sus dedos y terminó de guiar al pequeño cuerpo.  
Soltó una sonora exhalación al ser recubierto con tan cálida sensación mientras que Kuroko dejaba escapar unas suaves carcajadas de felicidad con leves tintes hilarantes. Esa risa le provocó a Kagami un deseo irrefrenable por moverse, embestirlo hasta satisfacerlos, elevó su excitación a niveles que pocas veces alcanzaba; jamás había escuchado a Kuroko reír así, era extraño, una locura en la cual no le importaba perderse.  
Kuroko movió las caderas lo más rápido que pudo, todo el tiempo que sus piernas le permitían, meneó en círculos la pelvis cuando necesitaba un descanso o aplacar un poco la inminente sensación del máximo placer, quería alargar ese momento lo más posible. Pero Kagami tomó el control de la situación al recostarse en el suelo, sujetar el cuerpo de Kuroko para impedir que se moviera y alzar las caderas en un vaivén desesperado, siseó y abrió más las piernas para tener mayor control, se recargó en sus pies y no dejó de moverse sin importarle las suplicar de Kuroko para bajar la intensidad.  
Kagami se deleitó de ver los temblores en su amante, el pecho subir y bajar en una respiración incontrolable a la vez que arqueaba la espalda y le mostraba los pezones erectos. Observó cómo el cuerpo de Kuroko se tensaba con cada embate preparándose para el orgasmo al cual también ansiaba llegar. Con sudor y un poco de saliva que escurría de sus labios los cuales le era imposible cerrar si deseaba seguir respirando, Kuroko, echó la cabeza atrás mirando hacia arriba en un vano intento por alcanzar el cielo a través de los centímetros de cemento y yeso, soltó un último jadeo agónico y se derramó sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.  
Kagami sintió que el semen le quemaba la piel al mismo tiempo que una presión extra lo obligaba a llegar al clímax, unos cuantos embates fueron suficientes para llevarlo junto a Kuroko, a la gloría.  
Abrazados, ambos chicos permanecieron en el suelo un tiempo relativo. Kagami se carcajeó y besó la frente de Kuroko, el peliceleste lo observó comprendiendo su sentir y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Se vistieron en silencio sin dejar nada en el pasillo y, tomados de la mano, salieron de la mansión. En el camino Kuroko giró al cabeza a la puerta cerrada que daba al patio trasero, a la piscina y a sus amigos; apretó la mano de Kagami y continuó su camino.

XXXXXXXXXX

El sol era más cálido, brillante después de una ligera lluvia. El cielo, adornado con motas blancas y algunas grises, era espléndido, luminoso, vasto y profundo. El aire llenaba los pulmones con un aroma a hierba y tierra mojada, a agua y flores. Se escuchaban algunos pájaros trinar, el viento pasar por las hojas de los árboles y el crujir de una fina capa de hojarasca al caminar. Todo era hermoso, más bello e inmaculado.  
Insoportable.  
Afuera la realidad era inevitable, el mundo los aplastó. No importaba que tan cálido fuera el sol, vasto el cielo o el aroma del aire, todo dolía y agobiaba, la vida les gritaba lo muertos que ya estaban.  
Kuroko se aferró a la culata de la pistola que no había abandonado ni en la habitación de Akashi ni en el pasillo. Sabía que ya no había lugar para ellos; observó a un Kagami sonriente, no les importaba ya no pertenecer a ningún lugar, mientras estuvieran juntos nada importaba.  
—Te amo, Kagami-kun —habló. Ambos de habían detenido, dejado de caminar.  
—También te amo, Kuroko —dijo besándole los nudillos.  
Los pájaros de los árboles volaron al escucharse el estruendo de dos disparos.


End file.
